Interviewing Nintendo Characters
by Rich4270
Summary: I'm interviewing Nintendo characters. Some might make you laugh, some might make you cry, who knows? Read and find out! Warning: The interviews may give spoilers in Nintendo games.
1. Toon Link

_**Now interviewing…Link! (from Wind Waker and Phantom Hourglass)**_

**Hey, Link! I'm Rich4270, and I'm going to interview you. To start off, how are you today?**

I'm doing fine.

**Cool! In your first adventure, what was your favorite experience?**

You know, I'm not quite sure... Dragon Roost can be fun, though, not falling into lava is it. On the other hand, Going through Forest Haven is really fun!

**Haha, that's awesome! Also, just so you know, they made a video game based on your first adventure, that being for the GameCube, your second adventure for the DS, and a remake of your first adventure for Wii U, with the graphics enhanced and everything! How do you feel?**

Honored. Because my first adventure (Wind Waker) for gamecube is getting more and more obsolete. Now, for the remake, with High Definition and everything, along with being the first game on Wii U, this is the highest honor I could possibly achieve.

**Haha, that's great! And in your other adventure, (Phantom Hourglass) what was your favorite experience in that adventure?**

Hmmm... I have to say rescuing Tetra/Zelda from Bellum while chasing the Ghost Ship.

**OK! And also, Tetra/Zelda...have been split! That's right! Recently, Zelda and Tetra are not the same person anymore. Zelda and Tetra are now two different people. Zelda doesn't know how it happened, but I haven't asked Tetra yet...what do you think?**

This is new... Hmmm... I don't know what to think... Maybe they could become really good friends?

**Haha, I don't know...Tetra can be very bossy sometimes, Zelda isn't bossy at all.**

**Anyway, how's your sister, Aryll? Is she OK?**

She's doing really fine! Though, she misses me a whole lot.

**Oh! So, right now, you're sailing with Tetra and the others?**

Yep! Sailing with them nowadays!

**That sounds awesome! Though you should visit Outset Island again sometime!**

**Now, for the CLIMAX of the interview! What is your friendship with Tetra/Zelda?**

Umm, I'm not sure about how Tetra/Zelda feels about me, but she's my best friend!

**Haha, cool! So, if you could go to any island on the Great Sea or in the other world, what island would it be and why?**

Outset Island, because it's my home, and I miss Grandma and Aryll...

**Aw, that's nice! Anyway, in Forest Haven, there's a little island with a hole in it. Down that hole, there's a gallery of figurines of people you know and some enemies, called the Nintendo Gallery...but you knew that. What do you think of taking pictures of people and monsters so figurines of them can be made?**

Perhaps a museum can be made!

**Yeah! And did you know that if you get everyone's figurines, a figurine of you will be made?**

...I didn't know that...

**Isn't that awesome?**

Sounds like I got more work now!

**Haha, cool! So, out of the useful items you've found on both adventures, which item is your favorite? (I'm guessing the Wind Waker?)**

The Wind Waker, because I get to control where the winds go! And having cyclones warp me to different places at will.

**I have to agree, that's pretty cool! Imagine, if I had a Wind Waker baton, I would be able control the wind, and have a cyclone warp me to places I want to go!**

**Like you, I have a Tingle Tuner, too. The Tingle Tuner would be my favorite item because I get to talk to Tingle...even though he can be weird sometimes.**

**And now, we're near to the end of the interview. After two great adventures, and after sailing with Tetra, what kind of adventures do you plan to have next?**

...Not sure. All of my adventures aren't planned.

**I gotta agree with that. The best adventures aren't planned. But what kind of adventures would you LIKE to have?**

Hmm, that's a tough one... probably ones that are peaceful.

**Oh, OK! Cool! Now, without further ado, you can end this interview! What would you like to say to your friends and family when they're reading this?**

Don't worry! I'll come visit soon!

**Awesome! Well, that's the end of this interview...so have a great day, Link!**

You too, Rich!

_**END OF INTERVIEW**_


	2. Fawful

_**Now interviewing…Fawful!**_

**Hi, Fawful! I'm TheRich4270, and I'm going to interview you! To start off, tell me about yourself.**

Fawful is being the bestest Toady of Fawful's Mistress Cackletta... or at least Fawful would be being the toady of Cackletta if Cackletta was having possession of a life of living. Fawful is now being the Villain of Evilness! Fawful is being the Genius of Smartness, and also is having mastery of the Language that is being English. One thing of finality... I HAVE FURY!

**...OK... And why do you "have fury?"**

Because Fawful is having the taste that is being from the Hotdog of Suppression firmly planted in the mind of Fawful. Fawful is having the defeat in the multiples of many, even at the time which was being with Cackletta. Fawful also was being the Toady of Cackletta, so the disorder of self esteem Fawful had the developing of quickly turned to Fury. Fawful has the attempts to suppress the Fury, but sometimes... the Fury has me...

**Right... Anyway, Fawful, on your latest attempt to destroy the world, you took the Dark Star, combined yourself with it, and while inside Bowser, Mario, Luigi, and Starlow defeated you anyway, despite the fact that you were powerful and bigger than the three. Why do you think that happened?**

Fawful is saying the fight which was that was having much flukeness! The Finkrats of Red & Green are having the luck of godliness! Fawful is saying heroes are always being in possession of luck that is being extreme.

**Hmmm... maybe it's not much of luck, but it's because the good guys always win!**

The one who is Eggshaped with the degree in Medicine had the taste of the Sandwich of Victory once. A carpet of magicalness was all that was put in possession of the Doctor though.

**Right... well, where are you now, Fawful?**

Fawful is having the trip of vacationness to Spagonia. It is having much niceness at the time of year which is now. As for the place of residency Fawful is being in possession of normally, Fawful is being in the place which is being Canada. Eh.

**Oh, OK. So, what kind of evil plans do you have?**

Well... Fawful is not having the urge to be spoiling the plans which are being mine. Fawful shall be putting the hints in the possession which is yours though. It will have the involvement of other Villains of Evilness.

**Well, alright then. But! I better warn Mario and Luigi!**

TRAITOR!

_**Fawful pulls out his Blaster of Doom.**_

Have the holding still!

**WAIT! Before you start shooting me, let's continue with the interview, shall we?**

Now, on one of your adventures to destroy the world, what is your favorite experience?

Fine. Fawful's memory of evil that is being most fond to Fawful is when Fawful & Mistress Cackletta had the stealing of the food for the Picnic of Royalty in the Kingdom of Beanbean. It had the ruining of the picnic entirely! _**(sighs)**_ I have sadness at Cackletta's demise...

**Hmmm... OK. And what do you think would happen if you ruled the world, including the Mushroom Kingdom? How would you feel?**

Fawful would be having the feeling of completeness. Fawful has been having the goal of the domination of the world for a time of longness, so Fawful would have the feeling of success and completeness if Fawful was having the rule of all.

**I can see why. Alright, then. So, Fawful, do you think it'd be possible for you to rule the world with the help of minions? Or do you think alone is better?**

Well, Fawful does have the thoughts that minions are being of much usefulness. Just have the looking at Midbus. Fawful is saying to the readers who are having the site of this, please have the enrolling in the Fawful Army if the one who is you has the wishing to.

**Well, OK. Now, Fawful, now that we're at the end of the interview, you can end it. What would you like to say to your Mario, Luigi, and your other enemies?**

Fawful is saying to the enemies of Fawful to have bewaring. Fawful will have the return of greatness at a time that is soon. A return that is having much epicness. Just have waiting...

**OK... well, that's all for the interview, so I'll see you later, and have a good day.**

OK, Fawful will have the checking out of the Interview which was this there. Oh wait, Fawful can't. Because the one who is being you cannot have the posting of it!

_**Fawful pulls out his blaster.**_

Have the saying of "Night night"!

**Ah, crud. AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

_**I start running with Fawful chases me with his blaster.**_

_**END OF INTERVIEW**_


	3. Wario

This chapter was made by Rich4270 and The Eds Rock.

_**Now interviewing...Wario!**_

**Hi. Wario! I'm Rich4270, and I'm going to interview you. To start off, how are you today?**

Mind your own business, kid!

**Um...OK. Tell me about yourself.**

I'm rich and I'm the best at everything!

**OK, cool. What are you best at?**

Fighting, sports, and getting treasure.

**OK, sounds really cool! How is your brother, Waluigi?**

Why don't you ask him yourself?

**OK, I will, after I interview you. So, Wario, did you know that you are the star in many video games? How do you feel that many games that you are ****in have your name in the titles?**

I think it's GREAT! In fact, EVERY video game should have MY name in the title. There should be a Wario Party, Wario Kart, Wario EVERYTHING!

**Uh... I don't know about that, Wario. Anyway, even though you are a greedy son of a gun, you have a heart, because you helped Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi save the day in Super Mario 64 DS! How do you feel about that?**

That game should've been called Super WARIO 64 DS! I'M the one who saved the day! Those goody-goody Mario Bros. and that freaky green dinosaur were just lowly sidekicks.

**Wario...no offence, but you're the sidekick.**

WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SIDEKICK?

**Whoa, whoa, Wario! Calm down! I was just kidding!**

You don't know who you're messin' with, kid!

**Right... right... anyway, what's your most favorite game you starred in this far?**

ANY game starring ME is my most favorite.

**No, Wario, you gotta pick one.**

Alright, fine. I pick "Wario: Master of Disguise".

**I haven't played that, but it sounds like a good game. Anyways, who - BESIDES YOURSELF - is your favorite character those games?**

Well, I guess I would have to say my brother, Waluigi.

**OK, cool. And now, for the climax of the interview. Why do you hate Mario so much?**

I hate Mario because he's a show-off and a goody-goody.

**I get the goody-goody part, but I don't think Mario is a show-off.**

Did I ask you for your opinion, kid?

**Hey, I'm the interviewer. I'M supposed to ask the questions, not you.**

Are we done yet? I have better things to do, like counting all my money.

**We're almost done. Just one more question. If there was new game starring you, what would you want the title to be?**

"Wario Beats The Crud out of Mario and Luigi".

**OK. Now that it is the end of the interview, you can end it. What would you like to say to Mario and the others if they're reading this? Something positive, I hope.**

Mario, if you're reading this, I just want you to know that I hate you and that I hope Bowser roasts you over a volcano and eats you. I don't really care about Luigi or anyone else.

Are we done now?

**Yes, thank goodness we are. See you later Wario, and have a good day.**

_**END OF INTERVIEW**_


End file.
